


A Spy For Your Sprogs

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: A look into the epilogue of Nino: A peaceful family torn apart by tragedy. However, the orphanage is a little emptier this time around.





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew was getting his change, when he was approached by a woman. Even though she was carrying two babies, he could never be too careful.

"Hello," the woman said. "I—I'm Iris, and this is Juge."

Matthew looked at the woman. He felt that he knew her from somewhere. Her hair was dyed brown, a fact that not many could tell. A disguise perhaps. Matthew made a note of that, and turned to Juge.

Oh.

Matthew almost slapped himself. Red eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said. "I'm Matthew. I'm a farmer."

Nino perked up. "We're traveling merchants. Well, I mean we were," Nino said. "We bought a house here though. For the kids."

Bought. Houses in this area weren't expensive, but they weren't cheap either. He wondered how long they had been traveling, and how much money they made.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other often then," Matthew said. "I come here a lot to sell."

Nino smiled. "You should come over sometime. Our house is the—"

"I could probably find it myself." Matthew grinned. They'd be in a safe and secluded area. He knew just the place. If he was wrong, then he could always stalk them to their house.

"We'll be waiting then," Nino laughed. "Take care."

"See you then." Matthew took his change, and hurried away.

* * *

"Matthew's outside," Jaffar said.

Nino tasted the soup she made. She looked happy with it, and started to get the bowls out.

"Invite him in," she exclaimed.

Jaffar nodded, and slipped out the door. He walked to a nearby bush, and stared at it.

"Dinner's ready," he said to the bush.

Matthew jumped out, pouting, before walking back with him.

"I mean, I knew you would find me, but how?" Matthew asked.

"I looked out the window," Jaffar stated.

"You're no fun."

Jaffar hummed as he and Matthew crossed the threshold. Matthew looked around the small house.

"Nice place," Matthew said. "It's cozy, and smells like tomatoes. What more could you want?"

Jaffar wondered if Matthew's place also smelled like tomatoes. It would make sense. Matthew did say he was a farmer.

Jaffar closed the door. He heard Nino squeal, and drag Matthew into the dining room.

"Matthew, I'm so happy you made it," Nino said.

"I'll get the twins," Jaffar said.

He went into the living room. Raigh was tapping Lugh with the plush knife he made for him. Lugh was contented sucking on his blanket. Jaffar wondered if he should up Lugh's training. Meaning, play with him more.

He shook his head. He could worry about that when they could walk. Right now, they needed to eat.

Jaffar grabbed the twins and their toys, and walked to the dining room. He saw Matthew helping pour the water, and wondered if he poisoned it. He pushed the thought out of his mind. They were normal now. That's the goal, anyway.

"So how old are they?" Matthew said. He sat down chair that hadn't been moved recently.

It was on purpose, Jaffar noticed. He believed that Matthew already knew which seat belonged to who.

"Six months," Jaffar said, knowing he was going to be forced to speak anyway. Jaffar sat the kids in their high chairs.

Matthew cooed. "Can you say 'Matthew?'"

Nino sat down in her spot. She had gotten the twins' food, and was about to start feeding them.

"Mama," Lugh babbled.

Nino's head shot up. Matthew turned to her, his face amused, when he saw Nino with tears in her eyes.

Matthew looked up to him. "First words," Jaffar mouthed, and Matthew gave a look of understanding.

"Lugh, can you say that again?" Nino whispered.

"Mama." Lugh giggled, and Jaffar saw Nino smile.

Jaffar started eating, not feeling the same emotions Nino had. He wondered if that made him a bad person. Frowning, he spooned some fruit purée into Raigh's mouth, which was neglected in all the excitement.

"You have a good daddy," he heard Matthew say. Jaffar looked up to see all eyes on him. He continued eating, but wished he could fade into the wall.

"Sorry Raigh," Nino said. Raigh ignored her, and continued to look at Jaffar. Jaffar fed him another spoonful.

"Calling it right now. Lugh is the Mama's boy, and Raigh is Daddy's," Matthew said.

Nino laughed, and punched Matthew's shoulder. Jaffar saw Matthew suppress a wince, and was confused as to why they were hurting each other.

Matthew looked at Jaffar and laughed. His confusion must have spread to his face.

"We're just playing," Matthew smiled. Jaffar hummed, and finished eating.

"Jaffar, you have to pace yourself. Otherwise the guest will feel rushed," Nino laughed. An exaggerated sigh passed through her lips.

"Yes, the pressure is overwhelming," Matthew said. Jaffar grimaced. He didn't mean to pressure him.

"Now that I say that, I feel full as well," Nino said. She looked over to Matthew's bowl.

"When did you finish?" She asked.

"The twins are done eating as well," Matthew laughed. Nino shook her head.

"I'll clean up. Jaffar, you show Matthew the bedroom."

Jaffar nodded, and grabbed Matthew's hand. He guided him to a nearby door, and closed it behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel it in the way the wind blew. The animals' voices were quieter then usual, and he could smell something off with the air.

Something was wrong.

It was the middle of the night, and yet, a spy always trusted his instincts. He took his knife and a vulnerary, and ran to town.

Smoke. That meant fire. Matthew sniffed the air. It was coming from a place he knew well.

Matthew ran towards the house, horrified when saw flames in the distance. He looked for help, when he realized what was off.

There was no help. There were no screams. This fire was not an accident.

Matthew smelled something else among the smoke. Blood. The source was a woman with two five year olds with her.

Matthew ran to her as she collapsed. She had burn marks all over her.

"Matthew," she said, with a sad smile.

"Please, take care—"

Matthew didn't let her finish as he shoved the vulnerary in her hands. Her eyes widened. Nino downed it, and her burn marks started to disappear.

"They're here for me too, I have to go."

Matthew nodded, and picked up the boys.

"Thank you," he heard Nino say in the distance.

* * *

"Alright." Matthew clapped his hands together. "Here's a dark tome, a light one, and an anima one." He pulled out another book from his bag. "And here's a book on how to use them."

Raigh stared at Matthew.

"You're giving us real tomes, and yet you won't let us use your daggers," Raigh said, crossing his arms. Lugh nudged him.

"Thank you Dad, but why?" Lugh asked.

"Your mom was a genius when it came to magic," Matthew said. "You're almost fourteen now. I think you can handle it."

The twins perked up, and Matthew felt guilty. He usually didn't talk about Nino, and never Jaffar. He didn't want to get their hopes up, should they be dead.

But they were almost fourteen now. They would be able to understand that there was a chance they won't ever see their parents. It was going to be hard, but he had to tell them.

"There's something I have to tell you guys."

Lugh reached out, and touched the anima tome. A white light enveloped him, and he started to fade.

"Help," Lugh screamed. Matthew and Raigh acted fast, and grabbed Lugh.

Matthew held on to the twins as the world shifted. He opened his eyes, and saw people he knew, only younger.

"Three heroes?" He heard. The voice seemed to come from a person in a white cloak.

The cloaked person cleared their throat.

"Sorry, welcome to Askr. I'm Kiran."

"I'm sorry," Lugh yelled. Matthew cupped his hand over Lugh's mouth. He was still suspicious of this place.

Kiran laughed, and explained the basics of why they where summoned, and where they were.

"By the way, who are you two?" Kiran asked "I've summoned a Raigh before, so I know him."

"I'm Lugh," Lugh said, content with the explanation. "I can do two daggers at once."

"I beat him most of the time," Raigh said.

Matthew sighed. He guessed there was nothing with giving their names.

"I'm Matthew. I—" He heard Kiran shriek.

"You're Matthew?" Kiran yelled. "You married Nino?"

"Is that our mom's name?" Lugh perked up.

Matthew felt the atmosphere shift at the question. Matthew looked down at Lugh.

"Yeah." Matthew said. He could feel all eyes on him at the moment.

"The people found out about the Fang, and burned their house down. Nino left them in my care." Matthew explained.

"Oh. I thought you kidnapped them," Kiran laughed, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

He would have thought so as well. He looked at the twins. He never thought he would take care of Jaffar's spawn, and yet, here he is.

"Anyways, I'll show you around."

* * *

"And here is the room," Kiran said. "You probably need to rest, so bye." Kiran shut the door.

Matthew moved in front of the entrance. He knew there was a chance that this talk would go bad. He didn't want either of them running away.

Raigh and Lugh stared at Matthew. Silence spread throughout. The rooms must be soundproof.

It was Lugh who was the first to speak.

"What is the Fang? Why did they burn the house down?" Lugh asked.

He forgot he had mentioned the Fang. He'd have to complement Lugh for picking that out later.

"You've heard of The Black Fang, yes?" Matthew said. "You're mother and real father were in it."

"You aren't our father then," Raigh said.

The dreaded "You're adopted" talk. He wished he had prepared more for this. Although, he had probably done all he could.

"I'm your adoptive father. Your mom entrusted you to me eight years ago." He said.

He could see them both processing the information. They would be doing that a lot this hour.

"Where was dad?" Lugh said.

"He might have been dead by then." Matthew winced. He could have said that more delicately.

"From the fire?" Lugh asked.

He never realized how smart Lugh was. He could make a decent spy. Matthew cringed, remembering the events of Dread Isle.

"No, he died from a beached whale," Raigh said.

Raigh really was his father's son.

"What was Dad like?" Lugh asked.

"He loved very strongly, but only towards certain people." Matthew paused. "I think it was just your mom and you two."

"What about you?" Lugh asked.

"Never me," Matthew said.

Raigh grimaced, while Lugh looked thoughtful.

"Kiran said it was going to be lunch," Matthew said. "I'm not trying to cop out or anything, I'm just hungry."

The twins nodded, and them and Matthew made their way to the lunch area. They were walking down the hall, when they heard footsteps.

"Wait," a voice cried out.

It was a young Nino. She ran over to them, and a young Jaffar appeared next to them.

"Hi Nino. Jaffar," Matthew said. The twins stared at the two in wonder.

"Lugh, Raigh, these are your parents as they were twenty years ago."

"You have two knives," Lugh said, beaming as he pointed at Jaffar's belt.

Jaffar looked confused until Lugh pulled out his wooden ones. Jaffar pulled out his to see that they were almost identical.

Lugh wiped tears from his eyes, before turning to Matthew. "Thank you," he cried.

Raigh eyed Nino's tome, and she looked hopeful.

"I decided to hold off on magic since I can't teach them, but I did teach them how to read and write."

Nino laughed. "I can teach them if you want."

"And Jaffar can help with our knife skills," Lugh exclaimed, enveloping the assassin into a hug.

Matthew laughed. Things were going to be interesting, that's for sure.


End file.
